


Russian Souvenirs

by sjax001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纪念品不是用来提醒过去的存在，而是用来提醒过去已经不存在了。用来证明昨日不会重现。证明情感业已消亡。证明记忆只是从未发生的幻象，轻易便可抹除。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Souvenirs

他从橱窗向外看，有一对男女站在店门口。他们谨慎地注视着展示的商品，似乎还在犹豫要不要走进来。  
他拉开了门。“进来吧，”他说，“一定会有你们感兴趣的东西。”他特地带上了口音。  
那对男女犹豫着走了进来。他打量着他们。两人都还年青，不会超过三十五岁。男人褐发褐眼，中等个头，举止利落。女人一头亮眼的红发，很漂亮，有种他很少在当今的美国年轻女人身上看过的稳重的矜持。他们依然站在进门处，打量着一整个货柜的俄罗斯套娃和复制的列宾油画。  
他估量着他们的购买力。这两人看起来很得体，大概不会对那种仿制的水晶、漆盒和小酒壶产生兴趣。  
“要看看老东西吗？”他说。那对男女抬头看着他。  
他把他们带到店面后面的房间里。这里摆满了苏联时代的旧物。飞行员头盔，潜水表，军人制服、军需用品、洋娃娃、粗笨的盒式录音机、老式的转盘拨号电话机和金属制玩具军车，甚至还有军用盖格计数器。玻璃柜子里放满了勋章，从最便宜的卫国二级勋章到一级“乌沙科夫”勋章都有，还有成排的红军军官和士兵证书。另外一边摆放着文化衫、围巾、小红旗和挂旗。  
女人惊叹了一声，转头对男人说：“我没想到熨斗区还有这样的店。”  
“独此一家。”他说。  
男人却皱起了眉头。“他们现在喜欢买这样的东西吗？”他说。  
男人是对那女人说的，但他却回答了。“你不会相信我的销售记录的。”他说，“我在eBay上也开了网店。”  
女人从男人身边走开，仰头看着摆放在店内的物品，伸手翻看挂在墙上的宣传画。  
“这是真东西。”她喃喃自语。  
“当然是真的。”他说。他一开始觉得他们像情侣，但是现在又觉得不像了。他觉得他们有可能是同事，相识很久的朋友。这让人失望，因为购买的可能性降低了。  
男人和女人一言不发地慢慢走着，仔细检视着这里的每一件商品。偶尔他们交换一下视线，轻声地交谈几句。男人指了指挂在墙上的空降兵装备，突然笑出了声。  
“连这个都有，”男人说。  
“我有很好的进货渠道。”  
男人转过头，目不转睛看着他。“你是俄国人？”  
这人说话的方式就像是40年代老电影里的美国佬，他想。他觉得男人看起来有点面熟，像是电视或是报纸上曾经见过的人。但他不看美国人的新闻。“我1994年来的美国。”他回答。  
“那你要比我晚一些。”女人突然用俄语说。  
“难怪你没有口音，你是从小在美国长大的吧。”他说。他猜到他们可能是俄罗斯移民了。他们不像普通的美国人那样大惊小怪，问东问西。他们并未受这些商品散发的气息困扰，也并不猎奇。他们脸孔上流露出漠然之意，是因为他们毫不费力就能理解这里每一件东西所代表的含义。  
“到底是什么样的人会想要买这些？”男人又问了一遍，他漫不经心地拿起一个仿制的B6x30军用望远镜，随后又迅速放下了它。他注意到男人并没有像大多数人那样拿反它。  
“美国人。”他回答说。“收藏家们。好奇的年轻人。”  
“会有俄国人来吗？”女人这时候说。  
“年轻一点的俄罗斯移民经常来。”他说。他撒谎了，其实来的人并不多。这里摆放的东西是无法被继承的。  
“老人不会来吗？”  
他笑起来。“他们是过来人，自己就是苏联的遗留物。就像我一样。"  
“我还是不敢相信你们会卖这些。”隔了一会男人说。  
“我想只有我们有资格这样做。”他说。  
“你不怀念过去的生活吗？”  
“如果怀念的话我就不会来美国了。”  
“那么你们是想要忘掉从前。”  
“想要忘掉从前的话我就不会开这家店。”他回答得很狡猾，但人们就是喜欢这种暗示着精神上的卑微的答案。  
“我还是不敢相信人们竟然会买这些东西。”男人还是这么说。  
“他们喜欢得要命。”  
男人狐疑地看了他一眼。“喜欢？”  
“对美国人来说，这是战利品。”他咧嘴一笑。  
“现在的大多数人根本就不知道冷战和苏联是怎么回事。”男人说。  
“因为不知道才会来买这些纪念品。”他说。  
“纪念他们根本不知道是怎么回事的东西？”  
他笑起来，他觉得这男人很有趣。“纪念品就是为此诞生的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“纪念品不是用来提醒过去的存在，而是用来提醒过去已经不存在了。”他说。“用来证明昨日不会重现。证明情感业已消亡。证明记忆只是从未发生的幻象，轻易便可抹除。”  
“詹姆斯，你过来看这个。”这时女人突然说。  
男人走过去，他也跟过去。“哈，”他说，“我最好的货物。”  
其实那只是一张红松餐桌，很有苏联时代风格，笨重得像是能锚住时间。“列宁格勒家具贸易公司1951年出产的。”他说，“把这个运到美国可不容易。全纽约可能就这么一张。”  
男人盯着餐桌。“这玩意儿的样子70年都没变过。”他摸了摸桌子被磨得很光滑的角，动作比一般人要小心，就像担心自己会不小心捏碎它一样。  
“我过去也有一张。”女人说，“还是奖品。就放在我家里。”  
“是的，我记得。”男人说，“那不算是你的家。”  
“对，不算。”女人说，不过她依然带着几分留恋注视着餐桌。“我不知道后来他们把它弄到那儿去了。有可能就是这一张也说不定。”  
“也许吧。”  
“这张餐桌多少钱？”那女人转头问他。  
他报了一个比进价高20倍的价格。 “真正的古董。” 他强调。  
“娜塔莎，别告诉我你想要买这个。”男人说。  
她抬起头来。“我们的餐厅现在还空着。它和地毯颜色很搭。”  
他看着他们说话。那么他们依然是情侣，他想。也有可能是夫妻。刚刚有了个新家，在物色家具。不过男人手上戴着手套，看不到是否有戒指。  
“你也在这样的桌子上吃过饭的。”女人说，伸出手来在桌子上使劲按了按。“而且它质量很好。”  
“我们已经订了一张餐桌了。”  
“我们可以退掉。”女人看起来很坚定。“而且你也喜欢它。”  
男人的表情纠结起来。“娜塔莎，我们没必要非这样做。”  
“可我坚持。我喜欢看着它。”  
男人看起来很不开心了。“那你还要给它搭配镰刀斧头壁毯吗？”  
他认为自己不适合继续待在这里了。他转过身去，走出房间。正巧这时有其他顾客进门，他上前去打招呼。他听见那对男女在后面吵了起来，声音很小，但依然是在吵。他听见男人也开始用俄语说话了。  
新来的顾客是会买一打俄罗斯套娃送给亲戚的那种。他应付着他们，偶尔回头看一眼那对男女吵得怎么样了。  
隔了十分钟，他再度走进房间去。那对男女依然站在那儿，红松餐桌前。他们没有再吵了，彼此握着手。“你们还想看看其他东西吗？”他问。  
“不用了。”女人说，“我们买这张餐桌。你们可以送货吗？”  
“可以的。周日就能送过去。”他说，把商店的名片递给了他们。  
隔了半年，他接到一个陌生的电话。一分钟后他想起了那对男女。打电话来的是那个男人。他声音听起来很疲惫。  
“你们接受退货吗？”他说，“那张红松餐桌。不需要了。可以退掉它吗？”  
他没怎么犹豫。“要看品相。”他说。  
“品相很好。”男人在电话里说，“没怎么用过。”  
“通常我们顶多只能退40%的货款。”  
“没问题。”男人像是根本不在乎，随后他就挂了电话。  
隔天车就把餐桌送回来了，不是男人开的车。那帮人有点儿像是政府的，很粗鲁，放下餐桌就走了。他把退货的钱汇到指定的账户上，男人也没再打来电话确认。他把餐桌摆回自己店里。  
“列宁格勒家具贸易公司1951年出产的。”过后他给其他顾客推荐它，“我最好的货物。”  
他偶尔也会想想那对男女之间后来究竟发生了什么问题，为何他们会不再需要那张桌子了。但他只是记得那天回头看，从一堆俄罗斯套娃和水晶银器的缝隙里，他看见那对男女站在红松餐桌前争吵，两个人看起来都很固执。但是突然地，他们就不吵了。他们只是看着对方，然后微笑起来。女人伸出手，温柔地摸男人的脸。他们那模样像是对年过九旬的夫妇，垂垂老矣，恩深爱笃。  
“如果它出现在我们餐厅里，会让人想起很多事情。”付款时男人说。  
“是啊，会让人想起很多事情。”女人说，“所以如果我是孤身一人，我就不会想要它了，做梦都不会。但是你现在在这里。”  
他们是用俄语交谈的，简直就像是特地在说给他听，不过后来他也不那么确定了。他觉得这其中一定有个有趣的故事，但时间久了，他开始怀疑自己到底是不是做成过那么一单子生意，毕竟红松餐桌一直放在那里，就像从未改换过门庭一样。  
“很多人都对这张红松餐桌感兴趣。”所以他只是对后来的顾客这样说。“它是非常好的纪念品。最好的纪念品。”  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：冬兵14期一周年纪念文。


End file.
